La flor de la honradez
by cielo caido
Summary: cunado amamos tenemos que ser sincero en las cosas que hacemos ¿no crees que el amor y la honestidad van juntos?


**Hola a todos! Este fic esta basado en la historia original de ¨la flor de la honradez¨ para aquellos que han leído esta historia les informo que sigue siendo la misma trama, tan solo le agrge un toque de romance, la pareja es de sasuke y hinata porque? Pues porque me gusta esta pareja ^^ aunque nunca en su vida hallan cruzado palabra alguna**

**Espero que esta historia les guste ^^ tanto como a mi me gusto la original, es un mundo AU situado en la época antigua. Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores ^^**

Sasuke uchiha era el hijo menor de una noble familia, su hermano mayor itachi había contraído matrimonio con una hermosa doncella de las tierras oeste y tenia su reino allá, y el como único heredero tenia la responsabilidad de asumir su cargo como rey pero primero tenia que casarse así que estaba buscando una doncella para casarse pero se le era difícil puesto que el no estaba enamorado, no le importaba el hecho de que fuera de un reino cercano o si bien que fuera una plebeya del reino, lo que quería era a su lado una persona honesta y que supiera manejar a su lado el reino y para que tomara con juntos decisiones correctas, tenia demasiadas pretendientes así que se le ocurrió un plan. Reuniría a todas las jóvenes que estaban dispuestas a casarse con el y a la que pasara la prueba que el haría, esa joven se convertiría en la nueva reina

***

Neji era un soldado en el castillo y había escuchado la noticia y de inmediato pensó en su prima y sintió un poco de tristeza puesto que hinata; su prima sentía un profundo y oculto amor hacia el joven príncipe

Ella era muy tímida, amable y gentil con las personas de allí. Vivía en las afueras del castillo, así que decidió notificarle la noticia y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que ella tímidamente le pedía permiso para concursar

Acaso te has vuelto loca?- cuestiono en tono molesto

No primo, no estoy loca… solo quiero participar- respondió mientras abajaba la mirada

Porque quieres participar?... se que amas al príncipe pero entiende una cosa: el no esta a tu altura. Aunque hayan dicho que las plebeyas puedan participar no significan que vayan, allí solo estarán las doncellas mas hermosas vistiendo sus trajes mas elegantes y portando joyas de gran valor ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer allí?- su tono era gélido y serio, quería hacer entrar en razón a su prima de que era una idea absurda, estaba siendo frio pero no quería que saliera lastimada

No te preocupes por mi - le sonrió entendiendo el porque su primo la trataba asi, el era frio y calculador pero se preocupaba por ella. Se acerco a el y tomo su mano y con una sonrisa aun mas grande le dijo:

Yo no estoy loca y se que tu sabes de mi sentimientos. Yo… estoy enamorada y quisiera tan solo poder estar cerca de el por un momento, se que no me elegirán pero aun así iré solo para verlo a el- neji suspiro cansado, nunca había visto a su prima tan decidida

Esta bien, el concurso será mañana a primera hora, se puntual- le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de allí: el era un soldado y tenia que cumplir con su trabajo.

Hinata por su parte se sentía feliz, ella que siempre fue tan tímida y amble, era capaz de sacrificarse a si misma por los demás y que nunca había contradecido a su primo hoy lo había contradicho era por una causa justa. Quería ver al príncipe, se había enamorado de el por un encuentro fortuito

Cuando era niña, había ido con su madre que en aquella vez aun vivía, al mercado de el pueblo y se había encontrado con el

Aquella vez el le había dicho que se había escapado del castillo junto con su hermano para venir a ver el circo, fueron tan solo unas palabras y un día en el que jugaron pero día a día pensaba en el y hasta el sol de hoy lo seguía haciendo y se dio cuenta de que era amor

Y ahora tendría la oportunidad de volverlo a ver otra vez, no le importaba el hecho de que el no se acordara de ella, tan solo quería verlo una vez mas antes de que el se casara

La mañana llego y ella fue al castillo, allí se encontró con muchas muchachas estaban vestidas como lo había dicho neji: con sus vestidos mas elegantes, peinados hermosos y adornadas con preciosas joyas, se sintió un poco triste al ver que ella solo llevaba un vestido sencillo de color lila y que era adornado por la parte de abajo con unas flores, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado en una cola de medio lado, algunos mellones caían despreocupadamente por su frente y como joya llevaba un medallón que le había dado su madre antes de morir. Dio ánimos interiormente y la tristeza enseguida se fue al ver entrar a sasuke a la sala, vestido como todo un príncipe

***

El día había llegado y esperaba que su plan funcionara, se puso su traje mas elegante, se roció con perfume y salió a la sala, en donde lo esperaba una gran cantidad de doncellas dispuestas a casarse con el, entro a la sala y no se sorprendió al ver tantas muchachas, se aclaro la garganta y observo por un instante a cada una de las muchachas y entre ellas fijo su vista en una joven que vestía sencillo. Se veía sencilla pero muy bonita, y recordó aquella niña de su infancia que no se había abalanzado contra el por el hecho de que era un príncipe y lo había tratado como un niño común y corriente, ella seria perfecta para ser su esposa

Buenos días tengan todas ustedes, ya saben el motivo por las que las he reunido aquí, lanzare un desafío: daré a cada una semilla, las sembraran y cuidaran durante seis meses y aquella que me traiga la flor mas hermosa se convertirá en mi esposa- dijo con voz firme, luego de unos instantes el personalmente repartió cada una de las semillas, cuando llego el turno de entregársela hinata sus manos rozaron por un instante: sintió tanta calidez y un sentimiento de alegría a verla de nuevo.

Hinata salió del castillo con la semilla en manos y recordando tiernamente el momento en que sus manos rozaron

Llego a su casa y le había contado a su primo todo lo que el príncipe había dicho. Neji compro los materiales necesario para que hinata cuidara de la semilla. Quería hacer todo lo posible para que hinata ganara, no se sentía del todo seguro de que ella ganaría pero la ayudaría

Hinata cuido tal y como lo dijo sasuke la semilla

La sembró y cuidaba de ella todos los días, pero la semilla no parecía crecer pero aun así le dedicaba su tiempo y cariño

Pasaron los seis meses y la semilla no broto

Estas segura?

Si primo

Estoy mas que seguro que has perdido la cabeza, ¿Cómo vas a presentarte allí con un matero vacio? Lo unió que harás será el ridículo- decía con firmeza

Ya te lo dije primo solo quiero ver al príncipe una vez mas tan solo una vez mas, juro que jamás te volveré a pedir algo si me dejas ir-lo miro con ojos suplicantes, el quería evitarle un mayor dolor pero la niña parecía que quería causárselo así que la dejo ir.

Hinata se presento en el castillo con su matero lleno de tierra mientras que las demás jóvenes traían hermosas y coloridas flores sin embargo no se sintió triste puesto que ella había puesto todo su cariño al cuidar de la semilla la intensión es lo que cuenta

Sasuke llego a la sala y las jóvenes hicieron filas, este examino y miro cuidadosamente a cada una de las jóvenes mirando con ternura cuando llego el turno de hinata, esta bajo la mirada un poco ruborizada

Terminado de examinar a cada una de las jóvenes dio su anuncio

Aquella joven con el matero vacio acércate- esta se acerco pensando que tal vez la sacarían de allí por presentar un matero vacio pero se sorprendió ante lo que sasuke dijo:

Esta joven será mi futura esposa- al anunciar aquello todos quedaron perplejos asi que prosiguió a explicar- todas ustedes trajeron hermosas flores, pero esta joven es tan honesta como la semilla que sembró… todas las semillas que di eran estériles

Todos en la sala habían quedado perplejos ante tal revelación, ese joven era muy astuto, ciertamente sasuke pidió oficialmente a hinata en matrimonio y le había confesado a la joven el gran amor que sentía, esta conmovida por tan grata noticia le dijo que sentía lo mismo

Y quiero informales mis queridos lectores que allá en la iglesia podían escucharse las campanas: la boda de sasuke y hinata se llevaba acabo, y ella no olvido nunca la enseñanza que le dio la aquella flor demostrándole que el amor y la honestidad siempre van juntos

En la vida no importa quienes somos, sino que alguien nos aprecie por lo que somos, nos acepte y nos ame incondicionalmente.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
